


Boys Buffing Their Bikes

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Find It Fix It Drive It RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Drabble, Innuendo, M/M, Mild slash, Polishing Motorbikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: A little drabble. Guy and Sam are buffing the Uncle Bunt motorbike when Sam notices something: all of the jobs Henry has Guy doing on Find It, Fix It, Flog It seem to have had an effect on Guy's muscles - he seems to be turning into a bit of a hunk, Sam notices!





	Boys Buffing Their Bikes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liadt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/gifts).



> This is a present for Liadt, who shares my love of Guy buffing things, and - like myself - appreciates the beauty of his forearms ;-)
> 
> *~*~*~*
> 
> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.

Sam watched as Guy's hands frantically and, yet, gently moved over the surface of the bodywork, bringing the shine up a treat. You would have thought it would be difficult to notice _anything_ over the eye-wateringly bright colour combination on the Uncle Bunt motorbike, with its cherry red and gold, but Lovegrove's eyes were drawn - _rather_ \- to his friend's bulging biceps; it looked like he'd been down at the gym almost every day.

"Cor, Guy... Whatever they've got you doing on that other programme of yours... It's really working out for you," he said, absentmindedly grabbing a hold of Willison's forearm to show his appreciation of the new-found muscles. It was only when Guy glanced up at him with a coy smile and a touch of pinkness in the cheeks, did he actually _realise_ the connotations behind what he'd just done. "Sorry--"

"--We'd better get this Chopper polished before his Lordship arrives," Guy changed the subject to mitigate his ever-growing blushes.

"Well... _You_ won't have any trouble rubbing it up the right way, anyway. You wouldn't have trouble rubbing _anyone's_  Chopper up the right way with _those_  bloody arms," came a little giggle.

Guy snorted in response and flicked at Sam with the dirty dusting rag. " _Flirt_ ," he laughed.


End file.
